


One More Day

by Chikabow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Gyeonghwan is in a race against time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxanna/gifts).



The November air was cold. Kyungho was buried in his trench coat, hands in the side pockets, fidgeting with something. The airport at Incheon was bustling like any other day. Outside, people were leaning against the wall, having a smoke, making phones calls or whatever. Kyungho didn’t care. How could he?

The sky was clear. Looking at it made him somewhat calmer. It made him long for something better. That feeling wasn’t unsettling though, he only had to wait. He knew that. His phone was silent. No one bothered to call him or even text him. Kyungho didn’t care. Why would he?

 

 

Gyeonghwan was tapping his fingers on the armrest. The window was rolled up. He could see the blue sky but it didn’t look real, the glass was too dirty. Occasionally, he would look at the taximeter. Why? Money wasn’t something he was worried with, especially in that day.

 

 

Kyungho had a big suitcase by his side. It was navy blue and it matched his coat. That day, he didn’t wear glasses. He liked them but for some reason, he went with contact lenses. This was something uncommon but he didn’t want to feel any extra weight on him. Kyungho didn’t care. He wasn’t thinking about himself.

Every yellow car drew his attention. Someone came out of the airport and started smoking by his side. He hated second-hand smoke. Kyungho did nothing about it. He just stood still. Kyungho didn’t care. He didn’t want to leave.

 

 

Gyeonghwan recognized the outskirts of the airport. He had been there a lot. Something inside him, wished this would be the last time. He unlocked his phone screen once again. Gyeonghwan hadn’t used the phone in that day but the battery was already at ninety percent from the restless time he had given his phone unlock button.

 

 

At the end of what felt like forever, Gyeonghwan arrived at the airport. He asked the taxi driver to open the trunk and gave him the first bill he found that covered the fare. He didn’t wait for the change, it wasn’t important. After taking his red suitcase out of the trunk, he closed it and stopped for a second. Kyungho had told him he’d be waiting at the main entry. He was a little far away from there so he started walking fast; the taxi drive had taken long enough.

At last, Gyeonghwan saw Kyungho. He ran. He clumsily dropped his suitcase on the floor after the run and hugged Kyungho. It took a long time. The only thing enveloping them was silence. Breaking that silence, were each other’s heartbeats.

After parting, Gyeonghwan gently brushed Kyungho’s hair from his eyes and kissed him tenderly. Kyungho didn’t react.

“I didn’t think you’d make it.” Kyungho confessed.

“I love you. I’ll drop anything and anyone for you.” Gyeonghwan reassured, with his hands on Kyungho’s shoulders.

Kyungho’s expression contained nothing of what had been there five minutes before. Soothingly, Gyeonghwan took Kyungho’s hands in his.

“I-I... Love you.” Kyungho stuttered, almost as if he was confessing his love for the first time.

Gyeonghwan embraced Kyungho once again.

“I know. We should be going...”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a very special friend. I wish her all the best.


End file.
